Lipid-conjugates are thought to inhibit the enzyme phospholipase A2 (PLA2, EC 3.1.1.4). Phospholipase A2 catalyzes the breakdown of phospholipids at the sn-2 position to produce a fatty acid and a lysophospholipid. The activity of this enzyme has been correlated with various cell functions, particularly with the production of lipid mediators such as eicosanoid production (prostaglandins, thromboxanes and leukotrienes), platelet activating factor and lysophospholipids. Lipid-conjugates may offer a wider scope of protection of cells and organisms from injurious agents and pathogenic processes, including the prevention and treatment of dermatologic conditions.